Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-(-8k-1)-2(4+k)}$
Solution: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{-8k-1}{)} - 2(4+k) $ $ {8k+1} - 2(4+k) $ Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ 8k+1 {-2(}\gray{4+k}{)} $ $ 8k+1 {-8-2k} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {8k - 2k} + {1 - 8}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {6k} + {1 - 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {6k} {-7}$ The simplified expression is $6k-7$